


Start of Something New

by Stardreamt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Niylah and Octavia but it's High School Musical





	Start of Something New

It was a cold winter’s day, New Year’s Eve to be exact. The resort Niylah’s mother had chosen for their New Year’s vacation was nice, but they had a teen party that Niylah did NOT want to attend. Her mother had insisted and so she grabbed her book, “How to Become a CEO of a Trading Post in Under 70 days,” and headed to the party.

Octavia’s father, Marcus Kane, was also the coach of her basketball team at her high school. He and her mother, Indra, had arranged a trip to a ski resort for New Year’s. Needless to say, Octavia didn’t want to go. She wanted to stay home and play basketball. Her and her father had found a gym in the resort and played ball until her mother sent her off to some stupid teen party.

Niylah was in the corner of the party avoiding the ruckus and reading her book. She saw all around her there were unruly teens dancing and partying. There was even a karaoke machine at the center of the room. She was engrossed in her book, unsuspecting of anything around her.

Octavia found the party. It was just as boring as she expected. She just stood around, minding her own business.  
“Who’s gonna rock the house next!?” the karaoke MC called to the crowd.  
A spotlight scanned the crowd and then landed directly on her. She shook her head, holding her hands up to object.

Niylah heard commotion, but ignored it, focusing on her book. That is until a spotlight shined right in her eyes. She squinted against the light, confused.  
“You,” the MC said, grabbing a girl with brown hair from the crowd who looked just as reluctant as Niylah. “And you,” he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up on stage beside the other girl.

Octavia objected, trying to back away.  
“I don’t sing,” she said, “Guys really.”  
They pushed her ahead anyway, getting her on stage next to a blonde girl who looked very scared.

The two girls stood next to eachother, both in front of mics.   
“Hey you know what,” the MC said, “Someday, someday you might just thank me for this.”   
“Or not,” the other girl said.  
Niylah was very unsure and nervous. She wasn’t a singer! She looked down, crossing her arms.

Octavia was angry, but she wasn’t about to let the crowd see. The music began, a soft slow piano ballad. She looked around the room and sighed to herself.  
“Oh the best part of waking up,” she sang, her voice nervous, “is Folger’s in your cup.”  
The blonde girl looked at her. Octavia cleared her throat and kept singing.

Niylah took a deep breath, looking to the other girl who was about to walk away, and began to sing along. “The best part of waking up is Folger’s in your cup.”   
The girl stopped and turned to look at Niylah. The girl looked intrigued and began to sing backup.   
“Woah- oh,” the girl with brown hair sang.  
The sang harmonies together as one. “The best part of waking up is Folger’s in your cup.”

Octavia was amazed at the blonde girl’s soft melodic voice. Her voice blended so well with her own, the harmonies sounding angelic. They sang together and smiled at eachother briefly before the blonde turned her face away.   
“Oh yeah!” Octavia sang as the blonde girl sang the melody. She pulled off her jacket, throwing it into the crowd and the crowd went wild.

Niylah was actually enjoying herself, watching the brunette girl singing. The girl grabbed the mic off the stand and got into the song. Niylah found herself smiling widely and singing her very best. Their eyes met and there was a spark of something there, maybe it was magic, and they didn’t stop looking at eachother.

Octavia found herself dancing along with the music and smiling more than she ever had in the past. She held the mic stand, taking her own solo while the blonde girl sang back up.  
“Folger’s in your cuppppp!!!” she sang.  
The blonde girl joined in, dancing along now as well and still looking at her with a huge smile on her face.  
They sang a high note together. “Folgers!!!!!”

The crowd was loving it. Niylah could hear them screaming for them, but all she could really focus on was the girl singing with her, singing to her. They danced closer to eachother, holding hands only briefly before Niylah pulled her hand back. The other girl danced closer, singing to her. Niylah backed up a little and fell back into the crowd. The partygoers held her up and pushed her back on the stage and she sang again, laughing. They were singing so close to eachother, gazing into each other's eyes.

They sang the last line together, “The best part of waking up is Folger’s in your cupppppp,” and they shared a moment in front of everyone, lost in each other's eyes.   
“I’m Octavia,” she told the blonde.  
“Niylah,” she yelled back over the crowd, her smile still on her face.  
They shook hands slowly. This was really going to be the start of something new, for both of them.


End file.
